Renesmes Story
by kaylarobbo
Summary: Renesmes age has finally caught up to her appearance. Now her and her family have to move and start a new life, again. How will Renesmes first time at doing anything away from her parents be? Will she choose the new misterious Cain? Or her beloved Jacob?
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**I do not own these characters.**

**Chapter 1 – First day**

It's been 17 years and my age has finally caught up to my appearance, my appearance that looks human but is only half of that. The other half being vampire. Blood runs through my veins, my heart beats (faster than any other), I have grown but have now reached my mature level and therefore have stopped growing and aging. I drink blood, but only animals, as does the rest of my family. I have razor sharp teeth and super speed and strength.

I now sit in the back seat of the car writing in the journal my father had given me to write in as the start of a new life begins for us. We are moving to a small town just south of the Canadian border, but on the opposite side of the country to where Forks –my home town- is. We could have easily run to our new home, but we had no other way of getting our belongings and cars there. I was travelling in a car with my mother and father, I wouldn't usually be in a car with my parents, but my father is getting me a new car for when I start at a new school. My parents think that I need something less conspicuous than my mothers old Ferrari.

Renesme, my mother had called me. It was cross between Renee –my mothers' mother- and Esme – my fathers 'mother'. Our family is a bit strange, well, not to me and other vampires, but if I told a human the real truth, it would seem very weird. My family are all vampires and were all turned by Carlisle, everyone except for my mother, Bella. She was turned shortly after giving birth to me by my father, Edward. No one is really related, except for my mother, father and I. But we are all like family. Carlisle was the first; he then turned my father, Edward. Shortly after he turned Esme, Aunt Rosalie and then Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper come from other sorts of covens and families, but no one has ever really told me their full story. All I know is that they showed up using Aunt Alice's visions and wanted to join their way of life.

As for another thing, I'm probably the most spoiled half vampire in the world. My parents and family love me unrequitedly, Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett have built me a closet fit for a princess, and we live in an exceedingly large house by a river, sort of like our old one. Yeah, life was good. And now I finally get to go to school with real people. I'm just waiting for it all to begin.

I woke up early to the sound of my alarm clock, it was 6 in the morning, but I've never been one for sleeping in, considering the rest of my family never slept. I turned off my alarm and walked over to my closet and opened the double doors. It didn't surprise me to find my Aunt Alice already in there sitting of my hanging sofa chair. She squealed her delight to finally see me awake.

"Reneseme! I've been waiting for half an hour! It's your first day at your first high school. We need to co-ordinate your outfit perfectly!" She flittered down to the end of the oversized wardrobe and back. "Alice, I don't really mind what I wear, just pick something that won't make me look stupid". She gave me a side long glance as if to say 'as if'. She flittered back over to me and handed me a rose pink short sleaved blouse with a long sleeved white shirt to go underneath and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Simple and elegant at the same time, I liked it. She then tossed me over a white parka with a hoodie. Reminding me that I needed to look as if I felt the cold, which I didn't.

"You can choose the shoes, there's nothing you can really wear when it's always raining other than boots and tennis shoes. Just make sure they match", Alice said smiling wide at me. "Thanks, I won't let you down". She left me then to get changed and choose my shoes. I chose a pair of brown non heeled boots that went over the top of my jeans so my socks didn't get wet, it didn't effect me it was just annoying having a puddle in your shoe. I walked down the massive stair case to the family lounge room. Esme planned and built this house a while ago, just after I was born knowing we would have to move soon.

It was fairly big. The front of the house was like any other modern house hidden by forest. Except in this case it was more like a mansion. The outside was a grey brick, with the two top floors walls facing the drive way was windows like our old house, with a big garage to the left. We had already moved in all our new furniture, it was all new but it still felt like home, Esme loved the inside being mainly white.

The family room was right when you first walked in the door, with the kitchen on a raised floor just behind it, and then there were several stories above it. The second story was where Esmes and Carlisles Study's were. Also my parents, Alice and Jasper and my rooms were. Our rooms also included an unsuite in all rooms with double door wardrobes. Then on the third floor were Emmett and Rosalie's room, a spare room and Esme and Carlisles room, although no one in this family except myself needs to sleep, all their rooms consisted of was a bed to do things other than sleeping –mental cringe- and their belongings they had acquired over their many years. Not to mention again Alices massive closets. She never let us wear the same things twice.

Downstairs, everyone waited in the family room, sitting like statues on the couches, ready to send me off to school. My parents had the biggest grins of everyone there. My parents were sometimes over-bearingly protective of me, as was everyone else, but they had to let me do something sometime. "Wow, I'm going to school, not getting married. You guys don't have to look so proud." But they didn't budge, except for my mother, she flew up to me and threw her arms over me in a very tight hug, if she'd been able to cry, she probably would have. "My darling Renesme, I'm sorry, it's just that you're going to high school, you're a junior. I know nothing can happen there, but this is my first time ate this, let me get it out", she smiled weakly at me as I looked into her ochre coloured eyes.

My mother was beautiful, even when she was human she was beautiful, I have her human eyes. "I know mom its ok, I'm not leaving for another two hours." She finally let me go as I heard Emmett speak. "Yeah, she has to get her new ride first", he let out his booming laugh as my smile broadened. I turned to face my father who was striding towards me. He flicked me the keys then gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Come on Nessie, let's go see your new car". Everyone followed us into the garaged and across to the covered car at the farthest side of the garage.

Dad sped past me and whipped off the cover on my car. It was a 2007 silver Honda civic. I knew this due to my Father and 2 uncles knowing absolutely everything about cars. I yelped with excitement. It wasn't as fancy as the others we had but it was mine. I ran around the room giving everyone hugs. "Thank you so, so much Dad, everyone. I can't wait to go to school." Everyone was smiling and laughing, except for Alice. "Alice what's the matter?" She looked me dead in the eye and said, "Renesme.", "Yes?" I was getting worried now. "Those boots so don't match your outfit." She rolled her eyes and walked back inside, everyone burst out laughing and walked inside.

**This isn't much but i will deffinatly post more if i get some reviews :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 New School, New Vampires

**I do not own these Characters.**

**Chapter 2 – School**

My new car is a pretty sweet ride. It was smooth and did its job. I drove myself to school, wanting to get there as late as I possibly could. I arrived at about 8.30am, parked my car in the student lot and made my way to the front office. This brought a brief flashback of a bleary memory of my mothers first day. She had shown me using her gift, which was similar to mine, but hers was to a greater extent. All I could do was, when touching someone with the palm of my hand; show them what was on my mind. My mother could also do that, as well as push out a shield to shield others if ever attacked through mind powers.

I walked into the front office's warm room. It was empty so I walked up to the desk and rang the bell. An old lady in about her fifty's waddled around the corner and looked down on her glasses at me. "Can I help you dear?" She asked me wide eyed. "My name is Renesme Cullen; I'm new and came to collect all the things I need." As soon as I finished my sentence she fluttered around the room gathering pieces of paper work. "Here you go dear, your class time table and paper work for your parents." She smiled at me as I said my thanks and walked back outside.

The bell rung just as I stepped foot onto the wet pavement, as I walked quickly through the crowds of students, I took in the little school. It was very old fashioned, pointed top roofs, the kind you see chapels or churches have. It was dark brown brick with arched windows. Come to think of it, most of the town was old fashioned.

As I stepped foot out of the now pouring rain into my first classroom I realised I was a bit late, so I coped a fair few stares from the students, some others still engrossed in conversation. I walked over to the teacher then something strange hit me, and I became suddenly alert to the scent of another vampire. I tried not to look around to much as to not alarm them. I would have noticed the scent earlier if it hadn't been drowned in all of these strong human scents. I quickly paid attention to what the teacher was saying as he gave me my reading list and sat me down in the middle of the classroom next to a blond, fair skinned girl. I walked slowly to my seat, looking about as to find the vampire. I sat next to the girl as the scent had grown stronger, but it didn't come from her, it was on the other side of the aisle where the vampire sat, closest to the window.

As soon as I looked at him and saw his features, I knew exactly that he was a vampire. He has the same shade of skin as my family, even the same coloured eyes. He was as beautiful as heaven itself. And he did not notice me thank goodness. I just wanted this day over so I could report this to my family.

I decided to ignore it for the moment, even though all my senses we acutely aware he was there. I concentrated on the reading list, and wasn't phased that I had read all of them. The teacher finally stoped talked and started writing on the board. As I opened my notebook, the girl next to me introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Sheri, what's your name newbie?" She had a very southern accent. Her blond hair was a mass of curls pulled back from her face with a purple headband. I loved purple, I like her already. "Hey, my name is Renesme, but everyone calls me Nessie. I absolutely adore your headband!" We chatted for a while until we had to get to work. I finished of my noted just before the bell on purpose to "blend" as my father had called it. "Hey Nessie, what's your next class?" Sheri said as she put her books in her bag. I took out my timetable and saw that I had Literature next period. "I have Lit, what have you got?" She smiled broadly and took my arm and yanked me out of the classroom. I took that she had the same class. On our way out, I looked back to find the vampire looking directly at me as he slowly rose from his seat, then I couldn't see him as we rounded the corner. My day went quite fast, I met a lot of people, remembering all of their names and faces, but tried to act as if I didn't. I had tried all day to get a hint of where the vampire was, but I came up with nothing, only old trails. He must have realised what I was and left. I knew he was no threat, of course not to me, but the colour of his eyes told me he drank animal's blood.

I drove as fast as possible home to tell my family of my findings. My parents awaited me on the front steps of the porch with excited looks on their faces. I was immediately curious. I walked straight up to them and asked what all the excitement was. My mother spoke first. "Renesme darling, the strangest thing has happened. A vampire coven showed up, they have been here a while. The youngest noticed you at school and went straight home to them. They then came straight over here. How wonderful is it! They have all taken to the life we have chosen ourselves!" My mothers smile was full of excitement and joy. I showed her the boy I saw in my class and nodded to confirm that he was one of them. "Why don't you come meet them Nessie?" My father said. "They have waited to meet you, all are very curious, come show them your story." I followed them inside to the family room, where 10 vampires stood, including my family. There were only four from the other coven. I looked to the boy who was in my class today.

He was the most beautiful looking vampire I had ever seen, even more so than my father. They were all stunning of course, but he stood out the most. When they saw me they all smiled at me. I smiled the sweetest smile I had, which in my experience won over anyone who had seen it. "Hello, I'm Renesme Cullen." I smiled at them all again, and one, who I presumed was the 'leader' of the coven stood forward. He had dark brown straight hair, and looked a little older than Carlisle. "Hello, my name is Turan." He then motion to the women standing beside him. She was a lot like Esme, not in her looks, for she had dark hair also with striking features, it was the air about which she held herself which made me think of Esme. "Hello, Renesme, I'm Cara, it is very nice to meet you." She flashed me a dazzling smile and then introduced the two others. "This is my daughter Katrina and my son Cain." They both stepped forward and smiled at me, Katrina more than Cain; he looked more like he was forcing the smile.

**Please Review, I need ideas and to know if it's worth writing more, I would like at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter ****Thanks heaps for reading. Hope you all enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts

**Turan, Cain, Cara, Katrina and Sheri are all my characters. Review and let me know how it's going, I haven't written anything for a while. **

**Chapter 3 – Thoughts**

The weirdest thing I found about this new coven was that the children looked so much like their parents. "Nessie why don't you show Turan your gift." My father suggested. "Yes, I am very curious Renesme." Turan said as he walked closer to me. He stood still at about two feet in front of me; I then closed the gap and put my hand on his cheek. He gasped like all do as I showed him my life, everything I showed to the Volturi leader Aro when I was only 3months old. I then took my hand away as Turan stepped back from me, not in disgust or fear; he stood back with a very excited smile on his face. "Wow, that's one gift child, I have never seen anything like it. You are one gifted coven, no wonder the Volturi ran away screaming, or so I heard." This didn't surprise my family, we had all become legends for putting the Volturi in their place, and they now stayed in the confines of Voltera and only ventured out for actual reasons, not wanting to hurt their reputation. It was a bit late for that.

Everyone was making conversation with me. Except for Cain. He had a very unnatural air about him, more than what vampires usually give off. "We must be going, but we would love to talk more, how about you come around our place, tomorrow night?" Turan asked, it was Carlisle who answered. "That would be great, thank you for your invitation." The other vampire coven started for the door, except for Cain, he purposely, slowly, walked past me and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow, Renesme. Goodnight." Then all that was left of him was the wind as he blew out the door. Naturally I was a little miffed, he hadn't shown clearly whether he liked me or despised me? I guess I will find out tomorrow, and until then, he was the only thing I could think about.

Except, I didn't dream or think about Cain in my sleep at all, all I could think about was Jacob. As much as I had tried to leave him and my thoughts about him back in Forks, I could never shake the intense way I felt about him. When my mother thought it was time that I knew exactly how and why Jacob felt the way he did about me, it became a little complicated, for several reasons. One, I wasn't sure my feelings for him were only there because he had imprinted on me when I was still a child, two, we had to move away and Jacob had to stay with his pack, much to his dismay, and three, it didn't feel right after my father had told me what had happened between Jacob and my mother.

The clock told me I had only woken up at 4.30 am, great. I walked downstairs, only to find my mom sitting on the couch reading her book. She still loved Wuthering Heights. "Hey mom, where is everyone?" She quietly closed her book and walked over to me.  
"Renesme, Is everything ok? Why are you up so early?" She touched my chin.

"I'm fine mom, just couldn't sleep." I walked towards the window.

"Oh, well, everyone went out for a hunt, I stayed behind. Honey, I saw what you were dreaming about, are you sure your alright?" Tears started welling up in my eyes, so I avoided eye contact and walked back upstairs without a word, knowing full well she would follow me anyway.

"Renesme, you can talk to me. If anyone knows Jacob, it's me." Her words were true, I decided to confide in her, and we always told each other everything.

"Mom, it's just that, I'm not sure how I feel about Jake. I know he loves me, and I love him too, but I'm not sure if that love is more than just a platonic love. And I don't think he gets that, I just want to wait, figure out my feelings before I talk to him again." She kissed me on the head before she spoke, "Don't worry, it will all work out, trust me." She smiled at me, and we talked a little while before I had to leave for school. Now today was going to be interesting.


End file.
